The Fate That Doesn't Belong To Us
by Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto gugur di medan perang/ Uchiha Sasuke tewas demi melindungi Naruto/ Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika tau kalo Naruto sangat membencinya?
1. Win and Lost

Hi minna,,,...

Kenalin Shi Author baru di dunia perfanfict-an ini. Shi punya banyak karya tapi belum berani ngepublishnya, mungkin ini jadi cerita perdana Shi sebagai Author di ffn. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Ya udah ah sampe di sini aja perkenalannya, kita go ke cerita aja.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

Action

* * *

**THE FATE THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO US**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warn : Shou-Ai, semi-cannon, OOC, gaje, abal, gak mutu.**

**A/N : Cerita 100% hasil pemikiran Shi, jika pun ada kesamaan cerita dengan Author lain, Shi minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karna Shi tidak ada niatan untuk menjiplak karya-karya Senpai-tachi, itu hanya semata-mata kebetulan yang tidak di sangka-sangka.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Kemenangan dan Kehilangan**_

_Dunia Shinobi_

Perang telah usai, dunia shinobi kini bisa bernafas lega dengan matinya Duo Uchiha penyebab perang yang mampu menghancurkan dunia ini, Tobi a.k.a Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara. Kemenangan yang telah di impikanpun kini telah berada di tangan. Tapi meskipun begitu, tampak jelas dari raut para shinobi tidak hanya kebahagiaan karena telah memenangkan peperangan yang tidaklah mudah, tapi jugaraut kesedihan juga tampak jelas di wajah mereka. Pasalnya, perang yang telah berakhir ini banyak memakan ribuan bahkan jutaan korban. Tak ayal anggota keluarga, sahabat, bahkan orang terkasihpun menjadi korban.

Aliansi shinobi semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang mendalam, saat seorang pahlawan, sahabat, seseorang yang memberi harapan dan juga semangat berjuang, seseorang yang sangat berjasa dalam peperangan ini hingga menghantarkan mereka ke depan gerbang kemenangan ini, kini terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto telah gugur dalam pertempuran akibat serangan terakhir yang di luncurkan oleh Uchiha Madara sebelum dia tewas.

* * *

Gimana-gimana, gak mutu banget bukan ceritanya. Ya udah Review Please,,,...

. nggak ding, scroll kebawah aja yang mau lanjut XD

* * *

Di antara para shinobi yang tengah berduka, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pantat bebek, ayam, itik, angsa, merpati, yah sebangsa unggas gitu deh (Sasuke : oi, Author amatir nyari mati lu? Shi : Hm? Kata siapa Shi mau nyari mati, Shi lagi mau nyari ayam buat di jadiin ayam penyet XD #kabur Sasuke : oi, liat aja nanti pembalasan dari ku Author kurang ajar *insertkillingintens*). Ahem, seperti yang Shi bilang tadi terlihat seorang pemuda yang berambut ― Sasuke : Apa? *deathglare+doublekillingintens*― *glup* yah unik bingitz lah beda dari yang lain, kini tengah mematung mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

* * *

_~Waktunya Flashback mas bro~_

_Kemenangan kini telah berada di depan mata, ketika Uchiha Madara kini tengah berada di tengah ajalnya. Para shinobi kini tengah bersorak ria, menangis terharu setelah melalui hal-hal yang bisa membuat mereka dalam beberapa detik kemudian pindah dunia, sehingga mereka menurunkan pertahanan mereka. Di saat mereka tengah ber-euforia, tanpa mereka sadari dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Uchiha Madara meraih pedang kusanagi milik Sasuke yang menancap di dadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, madara pun melesatkan pedang itu kearah Naruto._

'_Jleb'_

_ Dengan kecepatan secepat cahaya, pedang itu melesat dan tepat menembus jantung Naruto. Semua orang yang berada di sana termasuk si emo hanya bisa mematung dan melebarkan mata mereka. Mereka terdiam meregistrasi apa yang barusan terjadi, _

_Thud_

_*coughcough*_

_Dalam waktu seperdetik kemudian, mereka kini melihat pahlawan perang mereka kini tengah berlutut dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya serta pedang yang menembus tepat di jantungnya._

"_NARUTOOOO..." merekapun tersadar dan langsung berlari ke arah pemuda blonde itu._

_Sakura yang telah berada di depan Narutopun kini mengeluarkan chakra berwarna hijau dan bergegas menolong Naruto. Sasuke yang tersadar apa terjadi langsung mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya dan berbalik menghadap kearah madara berada._

"_Sakura," yang di panggilpun menoleh "selamatkan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasukepun pergi untuk menghabisi Madara dan memastikan jika Madara benar-benar mati kali ini._

"_Tentu saja, aku tidak aka membiarkan Naruto mati begitu saja." Ucap Sakura lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Iapun kembali mengalirkan chakranya dan perlahan mengeluarkan pedang dari dada Naruto dengan bantuan yang lain._

_*coughcough*_

"_Naruto bertahanlah," kini intensitas chakra Sakura semakin besar, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya._

"_*cough*, m-mo-mou i-ii S-Sakura-chan. *cough* wa-waktuku sudah t-tidak *cough* a-akan lama l-la-lagi." Ucap Naruto lemah._

"_B-baka, jangan banyak bicara dulu, Naruto."_

"_*smile* Arigatou ne Sakura-chan, *cough*k-kau sudah mau jadi t-teman ku selama ini. Minna *coughcough* aku senang b-bisa bertemu dengan kal-lian semua"_

"_Berhenti bicara Naruto, kami pasti akan menyelamatkanmu." Pemuda bertato Ai kini menghampiri sahabat pertamanya._

"_Gaara," Naruto tersenyum lemah saat melihat siapa yang tiba._

_*coughcouchcouch*_

"_Naruto" Panik melanda mereka ketika intensitas batuk Naruto meningkat._

"_Mou i-ini s-sudah waktuny-nya ak-ku untuk pe-rgi. A-arigatou minna, soshite sayonara~."_

_Kini air mata yang terbendung meluncur dengan bebas dan deras._

_Tep_

_ Naruto menoleh untuk melihat orang yang datang, dan ketika ia melihat sang pendatang baru tersebut mata sayunya melembut._

"_Sasuke." Naruto mengucapkan kata tanpa suara pada Sasuke._

_ Entah apa yang di katakan Naruto pada Sasuke, yang jelas hal itu menyebabkan Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Naruto mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit. Kenangan demi kenangan kini mulai memenuhi kepala Naruto, iapun tersenyum mengingat semuanya. "Saraba jaa~." Dan Narutopun menuutup matanya untu selamanya._

"_NARUTOOOO..."_

* * *

Tes

Tes

Tes Tes

Zzzrrrrtt

Hujan turun membasahi bumi, menyamarkan air mata yang jatuh dari mata sang Uchiha terakhir ini. Terakhir kali dia menangis ketika kematian Uchiha Itachi, dan itu adalah hal yang wajar karena Itachi merupakan keluarganya dan kakak yang paling dia cintai. Tapi sekarang, dia kembali menangis. Menangisi orang asing di kehidupannya, orang yang bukan bagian dari keluarganya, orang yang paling menyebalkan, berisik, dan yang paling di bencinya. Orang yang merupakan rival abadi dan juga sahabat sejatinya. Orang yang paling ingin dia bunuh sekaligus ingin dilindunginya. Orang yang paling di bencinya sekaligus yang paling dia cintai. Satu-satunya orang yang mengeluarkannya dari dalam kegelapan, orang yang memberikannya kehangatan dalam dinginnya kesendirian. Orang yang memberikannya sekali lagi arti keluarga. Orang yang selalu mengingatkannya jika ia masih punya tempat untuk pulang. Orang yang menjadi sahabat pertamanya, orang yang tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang Uchiha, salah satu clan terkuat di Konoha. Orang yang membuatnya melupakan sejenak tentang ambisinya membunuh Itachi. Dia yang merupakan cinta pertama dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Hari ini, seharusnya dia pulang bersama orang yang di cintanya, harusnya dia mengatakan apa yang selama ini dia rasakan setelah semua masalahnya selesai. Tapi pada kenyataannya kini dia sendiri. Kenyataan pahit ketika kau memimpikan bahagia bersama orang yang sangat kau cintai tapi dia malah meninggalkan mu sendiri lagi.

"Baka dobe," gumam Sasuke. "Seharusnya aku yang pertama kali mengucapkannya, bodoh. Kenapa kau malah pergi duluan sebelum aku mengucapkannya. Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

Anginpun berhembus seolah ingin menyampaikan pesan Sasuke kepada Naruto.

* * *

"_Aishiteru yo Sasuke. Ikiru, ore no tame ni"_

* * *

A/N : Hahaha, entah kenapa cerita ini bisa jadi yang pertama di publish. Tapi its' okay lah, yang penting udah di publish. Gimana ceritanya, bagus, jelek, apa jelek bingitz? Minna Shi minta masukannya ya.

Review please ^^


	2. Fukatsu?

Yo, Minna,,,..

Shi balik lagi nih. Jujur nih di chapie 1 Shi bener-bener gak nyangka ceritanya bakalan jadi kaya gitu. Awalnya Shi mau ngikutin alur cannon dari waktu si Obito di kalahin gitu, tapi bakalan puanjaaaaang banget, entar readernya pada kabur gara-gara kebosenan baca fict Shi, ya meski pun akhirnya Naru tetep aja mati,,,... hehehehe :P

Shi tadinya gak ada niatan buat update kilat, tapi berhubungan Shi punya semangat tinggi buat nerusin ceritanya, trus juga berhubung Shi gak ada kegiatan ya udah Shi lanjutin aja ceritanya.

* * *

Ok saatnya balas Review,,,...

Rukikai fujoshi nyasar : thanks udah jadi reviewer pertama buat cerita yang Shi buat. Jujur aja Shi was-was loh takut gak ada yang suka ma cerita Shi, tapi pas Rukikai ngereview Shi seneng banget 'coz cerita buatan Shi ada yang nge-approve.

Guest : Tancap Mas bro/sista

Buat yang punya account di ffn, Shi udah bales lewat PM

* * *

Yosh aisatsu udah, balas review juga udah. So sekarang waktunya go to story.

サン

。

。

ニイ

。

。

イチ

。

。

スタルト

* * *

**THE FATE THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO US**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warn : Shou-Ai, semi-cannon,AU, OOC, gaje, abal, gak mutu.**

**A/N : Cerita 100% hasil pemikiran Shi, jika pun ada kesamaan cerita dengan Author lain, Shi minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karna Shi tidak ada niatan untuk menjiplak karya-karya Senpai-tachi, itu hanya semata-mata kebetulan yang tidak di sangka-sangka.**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_**Sasukes' Voice**_

_flashback_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Fukatsu?**_

**Shi P.O.V**

Tokyo, Two Years Later

Hari ini langit Tokyo begitu biru, yah meskipun tak sebiru langit musim panas sih. Mataharipun begitu cerah, menghangatkan suhu udara sekitar yang bisa di bilang dingin. Maklumlah inikan musim semi.

Let's see...

Hm, karena kita sekarang sedang berada di Tokyo, bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo dulu, banyak tempat yang pengen Shi datengin nih.

― Sasuke : Woi, kita kesini bukan buat jalan-jalan tau.

Shi : Hai,hai. Shitteru yo. Kedo, jalan-jalan bentaran kan gak ada salahnya.

Sasuke : Tidak bisa, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Shi : Demo–

Sasuke : Gak ada tapi-tapian, sekali tidak tetap tidak. #nyeretShi Udah cepet lanjutin ceritanya, tuh readersnya udah bosen nunggu.

Shi : Hai. _Tch, awas aja lu ayam._

Kakashi : *geleng-gelengkepala* ha, yare yare. Ya sudah kita lebih baik abaikan mereka. Kita lanjut ke cer–Buaghdoengdzing

Shi : Ka~ka~shi~sensei~, kenapa anda ada di sini, hm? Bukannya anda tidak ada schedule di chappie ini hm~? Selain itu, kenapa anda membaca narasi? *inserttoosweetsmile*

Kakashi : A-ano, e-eto–

Shi : Shi gak mau tau apapun, sekarang juga sensei HARUS BALIK KE KONOHA.

Kakashi : H-ha-hai #langkahseribunojutsu

Shi : Tch, kenapa sih semua orang bikin Shi kesel aja. Ha, ya sudahlah dari pada pusing mending lanjutin cerita. ―

~Lewat~Lewat~Lewat~Lewat~Lewat~

Hm, sumaranai. Gara-gara gak bisa jalan-jalan rasanya jadi membosankan, tidak adakah hal yang bisa menarik hati dan pikiran Shi ―apaan juga coba―. Coba kita tengok ke kanan, ke kiri, bawah, atas, belakang, ke dep– whoah matte matte, rewind rewind. '_coba kita tengok ke kanan, ke kiri, bawah, atas bela_–STOOOP. Mitte, mitte. Ada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang eyecatching bingitz. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning seterik matahari musim panas, mata biru sedalam ocean, dan kulit tan yang seeksotis pantai Bali ―hadeuh(-_- )― , well meskipun rambut mataharinya begitu membakar mata Shi, dan juga mata shappire yang menggelap itu menenggelamkan Shi dan membuat mematung sesaat, tapi Shi nggak bisa mengalihkan pandangan Shi dari orang itu ada sesuatu yang membuat Shi tertarik pada pemuda itu, terlebih matanya yang seolah-olah dia itu bagaikan puzzle yang sangat susah di pecahkan. Kalo kata Afgan yah 'Wajah mu mengalihkan duniaku'―anjrit sumpah sejak kapan Shi jadi lebah– eits salah– lebay gini?.

Gak usah di pikirin dah.

Lho,lho,lho. Kemana cowo tadi yah. Ish, ish, ish. Gara-gara Shi sibuk dengan pikiran Shi sendiri jadi Shi kehilangan orang itu. Lebih baik Shi cari, siapa tau aja belum jauh. Pada siapa kita bertanya jika tidak tau ja–#plak udah abaikan.

Whoah ketemu, itu dia. Hm? Sepertinya dia mau menuju suatu tempat. Menarik, Shi jadi pengen tau siapa orang itu dan mau kemana dia. Yosh, ayo kita ikuti dia. Ada yang mau ikut? Kalo ada let's go keburu dia ngilang lagi. (Sasuke : Hn, stalker Shi : Baru tau yeach,,,,...? Sasuke : Hn, terserah.)

Pemuda blondie itu terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Wih gak ada capenya tuh orang, padahal Shi sendiri udah cape gini. Wah dia belok kiri tuh, ayo cepat kejar jangan sampai kehilangan lagi.

Hosh Hosh Hosh

Whoah capenya, untung saja si blondie udah berhenti, kayanya kita udah sampe di tujuan deh. *celingak-celinguk*. Ha? Kenapa dia pergi ketempat seperti ini sih, apa dia mau mengunjungi seseorang? Tch, tentu saja, buat apa juga dia ke tempat seperti ini kalo bukan untuk mengunjungi seseorang. Sejak kapan sih Shi jadi korslet gini.

―Readers : woi Shi, emang ini tempat apaan gitu, sok sok-an nanya ngapain dia kesini segala?

Shi : eh emangnya kalian gak tau tempat apa ini?

Readers : *gelenggeleng*

Shi : ini itu rumah kalian di masa depan lho.

Readers : Maksud?

Shi : ya, seperti yang Shi bilang tadi, ini adalah rumah kalian di masa depan, tempat yang akan kalian tinggali sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir kalian

Readers : UAPPPAA, ja-jadi kita berada di kuburan gitu?

Shi : Mau lu?

Readers : kenapa lu ngajak kami ke tempat seperti ini sih, kalo tau gini kami ogah ngikutin lu.

Shi : Siapa juga yang suruh ngikutin Shi?

Readers : tapi kami kan gak tau bakalan berakhir di kuburan.

Shi : Emang Shi tau gitu? Kita kan awalnya juga ngestalk cowo blondie tadi.

Readers : gak tau my ass, kan ni cerita lu sendiri yang buat masa gini aja gak tau.

Shi : Shi juga kan ngikutin cerita, jadi Shi pura-pura gak tau pergi kemananya. Ya udah ah rempong tau kalo di terusin. Mending kita kembali ke cerita aja, toh peran Shi juga udah abis.―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.¤Third P.O.V¤  
**

* * *

**R.I.P**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**23 Juli XXXX – 26 April XXXX**

**There's lying a son, a brother bla bla bla bla.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda blondie berdiri di depan batu nisan tersebut. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Jika kalian melihat kedua bola matanya, kalian hanya akan menemukan sepasang mata shappire yang kosong, kelam dan gelap, bahkan kalian tidak bisa melihat sepercik cahaya pun di matanya. Wajahnya begitu datar, expressionless. Just like a solid ice mount.

"Yo, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya datar pada batu nisan di hadapannya. "Cih, untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang ketempat ini jika aku selalu melihatmu dan bersamamu setiap hari? Merepotkan." Ucapnya pada sebuah sosok yang ada di depannya. Sosok yang tak bisa di lihat oleh orang lain. Sosok yang di mana raganya terkubur sedalam enam kaki di bawah tanah. Sosok yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Hn**_ Sasuke tersenyum pilu kearah Naruto. _**Kau sendiri juga tau bukan. Aku hanya ingin kau mengunjungi tempat peristirahatanku sekali saja. Salahmu sendiri yang tak pernah mengunjunginya selama dua tahun ini.**_

"Tch, itu karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengunjunginya."

_**Aku tau hal itu. Tapi aku merasa kesepian saat kau tidak datang ketempatku, Naruto.**_

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran " Apa maksudmu dengan kesepian? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu bersamamu?"

_**Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku merasakan kesepian. Kau sendiri juga tau bukan, jika aku yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang tidak lebih dari sekedar imajinasi mu saja. Karena diriku yang sesungguhnya terkubur jauh dibawah sana.**_ Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit hm,,,, depresi?

"Pft, hahahaha. Ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasukepun terkadang bisa bersikap bodoh juga ya." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

'Ctak'

Muncul sebuah perempatan imajiner di dahi Sasuke saat mendengar ejekan Naruto. Melhat hal itu, Narutopun tersenyum dan tatapannyapun melembut.

"Kau merasa kesal bukan?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto .

"Kau tau, Suke. Kau itu nyata, dan aku bisa merasakannya." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya meraih pipi porselen sosok di hadapannya, lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sasuke.

"Jika kau hanya sekedar imajinasiku saja, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini. ataupun sebaliknya, kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku. Kau merasa kesal, atau pun merasakan hal lain, selain itu aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu, hangatnya pelukanmu. Itu semua adalah bukti bahwa keberadaanmu sekarang ini nyata, sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Yang membedakan hanyalah wujudmu saja, dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihatmu kecuali diriku. Jadi, jangan pernah lagi berkata jika kau hanya sekedar imajinasiku saja. Karena kau itu nyata sasuke, benar-benar nyata, sekarang ataupun selamanya." Dengan penekanan di dua kalimat akhir, Narutopun mengakhiri ceramahnya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

Sasukepun hanya bisa mematung mendengar perkataan Naruto. _**Hn. **_Hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari bibir sasuke, tidak tau lagi apa yang harus di ucapkannya.

"Cih, kau itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan sekali, Teme. Aku susah-susah bicara panjang lebar, tapi yang ku dapat hanyalah dua huruf gaje itu."

_**Hn.**_

"Cih, terserahlah"

Keheninganpun mulai tercipta di antara keduanya. Lama mereka terdiam, karena tidak ada satupun yang ingin memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Sampai angin berhembus, seketika itu pula Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Kau juga merasakannya kan, Teme?"

_**Hn, berhati-hatilah.**_

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku akan berhati-hati, Teme."

Tidak lama setelah itu, muncullah sosok-sosok bayangan bertudung hitam (A/N : kaya dementor di film HP) mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto masih tetap diam di posisi semula, seolah-olah tidak ada hal yang salah. Satu dari bayangan itupun bergerak menerjang Naruto. Lalu entah asalnya dari mana, di kedua tangan Naruto kini telah ada dua buah handgun berwarna silver (A/N : kaya judgementnya Marian Cross). Iapun langsung menembak bayangan yang menerjang kearahnya itu.

"Satu tumbang, dan sisanya menyusul."

Setelah itu Narutopun sibuk menembaki sosok-sosok yang mengepungnya itu.

"Shit! Kenapa mereka tidak ada habisnya sih. Kalau begini terus kapan selesainya juga." Keluh Naruto di tengah-tengah pertempuran.

'Mereka_**' sengaja, selama kau tidak memiliki back up '**_mereka_**' akan terus mengirimkan phantom-phantom itu sampai kau kehabisan tenaga.**_

"Cih, '_**mereka**_' itu benar-benar membuatku kesal." Rutuknya sambil terus menembaki bayangan-bayangan yang di sebut phantom itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok phantom dari bawah Naruto, mencoba menebasnya dengan sabit ditangannya. Beruntung Naruto bisa dengan cepat menghindarinya, meskipun phantom itu berhasil membubuhkan luka melintang dari perut dampai dadanya meski tidak dalam.

"Chikuso! Aku lupa kalau mereka bisa muncul dari mana saja."

_**Ck, berkonsentrasilah dobe. Jangan lengah.**_

"Cih, bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik, sementara kau terus mengajakku bicara terus, Teme."

_**Hn.**_

'Cring'

Tiba-tiba kalung prisma yang di pakai Naruto bersinar.

_**Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kalungmu bersinar?**_

"Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Semakin lama kalung itupun semakin bersinar dengan terang dan menjulang ke langit. Lalu satu persatu phantom mulai lenyap karena sinarnya. Tidak lama kemudian cahaya itupun mulai meredup dan meredup. Sampai akhirnya cahayanya mulai menghilang. Dan di saat yang bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya itu, dua orang ―lebih tepatnya seorang blondie serta sosok yang selalu bersamanyapun kini entah dimana keberadaannya, seolah-olah mereka menghilang di telan cahaya tadi.

。

。

。

* * *

_Unknown Place,_

Muncul sebuah cahaya misterius secara tiba-tiba ditengah hamparan luas rerumputan. Saat cahaya itu lenyap, terdapat seorang pemuda blondie yang tak sadarkan diri tepat di tempat dimana munculnya cahaya misterius tersebut.

* * *

Shi : hahaha, entah kenapa cerita di Chappie ini sangat sangat gaje deh.

Sankyuu buat yang udah ng follow cerita Shi

User name 555

yassir2374

oh ya buat yassir2374 makasih juga udah ngefav trus sekarang udah tau jawabannya kan?

.  
Maaf telah mengecewakan readers-tachi dengan keluarnya chappie ini, karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan minna,,,...

.

.

.

.Review Onegai #bow bow


End file.
